


Dreaded In-Laws

by rubyofkukundu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom meets his girlfriend's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaded In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 22 minutes for the prompt: Girlfriend.
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://petitte-soeur.livejournal.com/101698.html>

So, this is it. Meeting Lisa's family for the first time.  
  
The dreaded in-laws.  
  
Well, ok, so they aren't technically in-laws, because Dom and Lisa have only been going out for a few months, and they're not technically dreaded either. Not much. Lisa had said that her family were cool, and so they probably are. No need to worry then. Only an idiot would worry about it.  
  
Dom feels like an idiot.  
  
Still, once Lisa's made all the introductions and they've sat down to eat, it's not so bad. Lisa was right. Her family are cool.  
  
Lisa's mum reminds Dom of one of his aunts; kind of talkative but friendly. Lisa's Dad is relaxed and affable and laughs a lot. And Lisa's brother is, well... Lisa's brother is so much like Lisa that it's almost strange. He's got the same eyes, the same colour hair and the same cheekbones. He even has the same sense of humour. It's really not hard, not hard at all, for Dom to get on with him, with all of them.  
  
As the evening wears on, Dom only grows more comfortable around Lisa's parents, but there's something odd about being around her brother. It's not that Dom dislikes him, far from it, but more that Dom is worried; because when Lisa's brother sports the same smile that Lisa uses when she's excited and happy, Dom finds that his heart flutters in just the same way that it would for her.  
  
Things only get worse from then on. Dom can't stop focussing on him; the way Lisa's brother sits, the way he talks, the way he...  
  
Later that night, once Dom and Lisa are back at Dom's place, Lisa asks, "Hey, are you ok? You seem pretty quiet. What are you thinking about?"  
  
Dom looks at her, and wonders if there's any way he can phrase, 'I think I'm attracted to your brother, and I'm wondering if you'd be ok with a threesome,' without it sounding weird.


End file.
